Black Tides
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: What happens when the Prince of the Blood elves falls in love with the last person most would expect? Read on to find out. Warning... Yaoi... don't read, if you don't like. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Black Tides**

_**Disclaimer... I don't own World of Warcraft or anything I reference. I only own a WoW comic book. :)**_

* * *

The wind was cool against his face. His long reddish brown hair blowing behind him. The ocean seemed to move with the wind, as Chasse the prince of the Blood Elf's looked in to the distance. Beside him was his white horse Fearless.

"Come on fear lets get going." Chasse jumped on to fears saddle and grabbed the rains. They road off of the beach towards there home Silver moon City home of the Blood Elf's. They road past high grass and dark forests before they came to the great gate of Silver moon city

They arrived around 12:00. "Come on lets get you in your stall because man I'm hungry." Fear neighed in response as he walked into his stall.

As Chasse was walking to his home he saw his long time best friend Kreyallen leaning on a mail box. "Hi Kre what are you doing?" "Hi Chasse not much getting the mail that's not here and trying to figure out what I want for lunch." "Oh well maybe you can come over for lunch." "You want me too? Sure I'll come over." Kre said with a big grin on his face. "Great!"

Both boys walked to Chasse's home The Castle of Silver Moon. During their walk plenty of girls giggled as the two of the hottest Elfs in town passed. "Dude, I really need to find a girl friend I mean you have Wesa but I need someone." Yeah me and Wesa broke up." Chasse said with a slight disappointment in his tone.

"Ooh I'm sorry dude, what happened?" "Nothing bad, we just kinda drifted apart." "I'm still sorry, Chasse." " It's fine." Soon after the short talk they came to the castle door.

They walked through the long hall way to the Dinning hall. In the huge room sat a long table and at the ends sat the king and queen on the sides where Chasse's sisters Kaycee and Kalona.

"Hey guys can Kre stay for lunch?" "Sure dear." "thanks mom." They all sat and ate in silence until Kalona broke it. " So Chasse, I heard you and Wesa broke up, what happened?" " Umm we drifted thats all, nothing bad." " Aww I'm sorry, Chassey" "It's ok, Sis"

After they all were done eating Chasse and Kre went up to Chasse's room. " So umm, Kre do you have any one in particular you wanna date?" "No, not really, just someone nice." Kre said with a smile thinking to him self about the perfect date. "Yeah me two." Chasse and Kre sat and talked about the most random things until Kre had to go home. "Bye Chasse." Kre said waving. "Bye ,see you tomorrow right?" " yup count on it."

Chasse walked up to his room to grab his hunting bag and set off into the forest to find his favorite spot. Every time he was upset, confused, or just frustrated he would go there. The spot was near a lake with a water fall surrounded by trees.

Chasse sat on a large rock and started to drift into his thoughts. _**Am I going crazy? I think I'm, I think I'm falling for my BEST friend.**_"Gah what do I do? What do I do?" Chasse accidentally said out loud. "Whats wrong?" A tall boy with white skin and white spiked hair asked slightly amused. "Oh Kuzoko I didn't hear you come over it's nothing."

"That's not an answer, and I'm a never heard Warlock remember?" "Oh yeah, umm what do you do when you fall for a friend?" Kuzoko stood silent for a moment then said. " Well I've never really fallen for someone before but I guess you'd do what you would do with someone else."

"You have never fallen before? Really?" "Well I'm immortal, I'm Over 15,000 years old remember? I kinda want another immortal." "Oh yeah sorry." Chasse said with an apologetic smile on his face. Kuzoko chuckled as he sat beside Chasse "It's fine dude. So who, may I ask, did you fall for?"

"Well umm, You're going to laugh." "No I wont I promise." Kuzoko put his hand's over his heart to prove it. Chasse sighed "OK, It's Kre." Chasse said ducking his head. "Oh, well I kinda thought you two would end up together . Why did you think I would laugh?" " I don't know, maybe because I was with a girl and now well."

"Dude sexuality doesn't matter to me." Kuzoko said with a caring smile." "Good, so you think I should tell him?" "This is going to sound cheesy, but do what your heart says." "Is it really that easy? I mean I don't wont to scare him if he doesn't feel the same, he's my best friend."

Kuzoko sighed. "Well, your going to find out are'nt ya?" "I guess so, but I don't know how or when to tell him, I have never had this problem with a girl before." "Maybe its because you've never really been in love with them, kiddo I think your experiencing true love." "Yeah I may be, well I think I am, I always fell weird around him but when hes gone I fell like I lost something."

"Well my little lovestruck prince, how about you talk to your sisters about this, they're romantic and can help you more than this hopeless immortal." Kuzoko said chuckling. "You're not hopeless Kuzoko, and thanks for everything here, you're a great friend." "No problem, now I can check love Doctor off my list." With that Kuzoko faded away to his Dark castle. _**Well, looks like I'm confronting my feelings, oh yay**_**.** Chasse walked home in silence...

* * *

_**A/N: So, what do you guys think? This is a long, continuing, story. I know its a yaoi but this is my story, so drop it :)**_

_**Thanks to all who read it, and keep reading**_

_**Also thanks xXSassygirlXx for being Awesome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Black tides**

**Chapter 2 Disclaimer... **_**I own nothing involving wow or any references. :)**_

_**A/n i'm sooooo.. sorry! I have been gone this long.**_

_**Life got nuts and the crap hit the fan **_

_**Enjoy...**_

Chasse knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer. Kaycee answered the door still wearing her armor from training earlier. "Hey bro Whats up?" "Well I need to talk too you and Kalona. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure have a seat I'll be right back. Chasse sat on a wicker chair as Kaycee went in to their walk in closet. "Kalona, Chasse needs us you coming?" "Yeah yeah I'm coming just give me a second to turn off the radio." As Kaycee left Kalona went over to her radio and turned it up. "KALONA!" The music stopped and Kalona came out laughing.

"OK whats up?" Both sisters sat on the bed in front of Chasse. "Well You know how me and Wesa broke up?" "Yes." "Well I think I'm in love with one of her siblings. She knows I don't fell the same as when we started dating she doesn't either it's just I don't wont to hurt her by going out with her siblings."

"Who is it Snowowl?" "No!" "OK Allie then." "It's not her either." Chasse started to blush now. "Chasse Wesa doesn't have any more sisters." "I know." Kaycee leaned in a little to look Chasse in the eye's. "Chasse is it Kre? Do you think you're in love with him?"

Chasse ducked his head and mumbled what sounded like a yes. "Aww Chasse you shouldn't be embarrassed." Kaycee walked over to give her older brother a hug. Kalona sighed and said. "Well Chasse have you told Kre yet? Even though she knew the answer. Chasse looked up at both of them. "No I haven't told him."

"Chasse how about you get some sleep and we will help you more tomorrow OK?" Kaycee said with the most caring and sweetest smile. "Yeah thanks guys." Kalona sat up intently. "Were NOT GUYS Chasse were feminine females." With that all three creaked up laughing. "Oh OK sorry." Chasse left laughing and in a better mood.

The next morning all three woke up early and went to Chasse's spot in the forest. "Ok Chasse where and when do you wont to tell him?" "That's the thing I don't know. Soon I guess." "At night or day time?" "Night when the stars are out." "Here how about you invite him to a dinner picnic it's not like you guys haven't done weird things like that before."

"True." "Chasse you got it planed out?" "Yeah I think I do. Thanks guys you really helped." Chasse walked over and hugged his Sisters then left the forest. "Were awesome!" "Yes Kalona we are now come on." "But I wanna star with the animals for a while." "OK fine I'll be at home see ya sis." "Bye!"

Chasse walked up to Kre's house and knocked on the door. The Captain Kre's uncle answered the door. "Ah my boy what do you need?" "Umm is Kre home sir?" "Alas he is not he went to the library to study for once."

"Oh thank you sir have a nice day." "You the same my boy.

Kre was siting at a table in the corner reading a spell book when Chasse came in. "Hey Kre can I sit here?" "Yah sure hey you self whats up?" Kre closed his book to look at his best friend. "Well I wont to have a picnic tomorrow night do you wanna come?" "Sure why not.

"Great!" "Ok I need to finish this book or I'll get a_** F**_ and you know what my dad said if that happened." "Yeah I do see yah Kre." "Bye." Chasse walked to the training area to shot some dummies with arrows. "Hello prince Chasse how are you today?" One guard said. "Good thank you."

Chasse destroyed some dummies for a wile until he got bored. "Well I'm going home see ya guys." "Good day sir." Both guards bowed as Chasse passed. When Chasse got to the Castle door he saw his sister Kalona playing with a manna worm. "Hey sis new pet?

"Yeah got a problem with it." "No no I have a Dragon Hawk for Azeroths sake."

"Well we've settled that." Kalona got up and led her manna warm in to the pen. "Oh sis you nuts but I love ya." "You better!" Chasse walked in to the castle to find Kaycee on the laptop in the living room. "Hey sis what are you up to?" "Not much just reading." "Oh OK I'll be in my room." "Ok." Chasse walked up the stairs to his room.

_**Am I really going to tell him? What if he doesn't fell the same? Ahh it needs to be done.**_Chasse fell back on his bed exasperated.

Chasse heard the sound of the battle horn and ran outside. The Alliance was attacking. Chasse pulled out his bow and shot arrows at the opposing group of Alliance but there were too many they needed help.

Blood was shed, swords broke, and lives lost. The Alliance has attacked before but not with this many soilders at hand. The elf's were extremely out numbered. Kaycee's spells flew as she made her way to Chasse. "Chasse I'm going to try to call for the rest of the horde.

Chasse nodded in response. Kaycee ran off through the crowed of fighters trying to not get hit by a sword or hammer. She got up to the portal to Ogremar city and left to get help. Soon after she went the Orcs, goblins, and other allies arrived to help fight but a lot of elf's were killed or injured.

Chasse being one who got hurt. Kalona ran around the battle site healing and resurrecting the solders accompanied by some friends. She came upon her brother who was holding his left arm with his right and was bleeding from the right side of his chest.

"Chasse!" "I'm fine help the others first." "Fine!" Kre hurt as well but not as bad as Chasse walked over. "That was a very intense fight and it is still fading out." "I know, we are still the winners even if some Human and Dwarf attackers are still alive." "True look you're sisters are coming." Kre pointed in front of them a few yard to the Elf princesses.

A/n so what'cha think? tell me tell me now!

i'll use flames to feed Death wing


	3. Chapter 3

_Black tides_

_Chapter 4 Disclaimer...__**No I dont own anything!**_

"What do you mean I know? What do I know?" Chasse had the look on his face that Kalona gets when someone asks her a math problem. Kre looked over at him and saw he wasn't lying not one bit."

"You really don't know do you?" Chasse shook his head No. "Well Chasse the feeling is...it's mutual." Chasse's eye's widened in surprise as he heard Kre's confession.

"Really you feel the same.?" "Yeah I do I've felt that way for a while now but you were with my sister soo that would be weird to go after my sister's boyfriend." "You kinda sound upset." Chasse said a bit confused. "No no I just never in a million year thought this would happen ever. I guess you could say I'm revealed." "Oh yeah me two."

They both sat in a sweet silence enjoying each others company until night fell and they could barely see each other. "We need to head back or our parents will be very mad." Chasse nodded in agreement as he started to pack up.

As Kre was riding back to his home his mind was racing trying to figure out how to tell his dad. He took the long way home but he still ended up home too soon. "Hello nephew how was you're day?" "Good thank you uncle." Kre walked up the steps to his room and sat on his bed until he decided to call Chasse the only one who would understand.

Chasse just walked in his room when his phone rang. "Hello?" "Chasse it's me. Can we talk a little?" Kre's voice rang through the phone as well known as Chasse's own father's "Sure what's wrong? "Well we need to tell our parents whether we like it or not and you know how bad my dad is." "I know I know lets talk more tomorrow. I'm really tired." "Yeah me two night babe." "Night!"

They both fell asleep pretty happy but with a slight worry in their minds. The thought _**What will my parent's think?**_ Rang through their mind's as they slept.

Kre got up at7:00am to leave unnoticed. He was noticed by his sister Snowowl. "Where are you going Kre? You are never up this early." Kre stooped dead in his tracks. "I umm I was going out why?" " I'm your sister and I wanna know stuff gosh." Snow went in to the kitchen to get her morning meal.

"Yeah sorry sis but I gotta go. Bye!" "What ever." Kre packed a small traveling bag and left for Chasse's house.

Chasse was siting outside on a fence post shooting arrows on a near by dummy. "Hey Chasse." "Morning Kre. You're never up this early why?" "Because I wonted to see you" Kre said simply. "Aww how sweet. So what do you wont to do today?" "Well I thought we could go for a walk and talk a little." "OK How about in a hour.?"

"Absolutely! Umm can we get something to eat I left pretty fast." Kre said sheepishly. "Yeah come on Kaycee made Cheese burgers."

Both boys were still hurt but could still go on there normal days. The battle they Indore was harsh but the Horde never shy's away from battle even if it's a loosing battle.

As they walked in to the castle they were swarmed by the aroma of Kaycee's one of a kind cheese burger's. "Wow you sister sure makes good smelling burgers." 'I know right come on lets get good seats before everyone fills in." They went to the dinning hall and found two seats side by side near the end of the main table.

The King and queen sat at the head of the table. Kaycee and Kalona walked in to the room with a big try of Cheese burgers. "Hello Kre. How are you today?" "I'm good miss. Marey." They all ate in peace. Chasse and Kre finished fairly quick.

"May we be excused?" "You may." Chasse gathered his things for the day and both boy went off for there walk.

"So how do you think we should tell our parents Kre?" "I really don't know Chasse I wont to tell your parents but I don't' wont my dad to know. You know how he gets." "Yeah I do we could tell my parents first and see how they react you know. I really don't care what they think were still be together no matter what. Right?"

"Of course because I..I Really love you Chasse always have." " I.. The feelings mutual Kre" Kre was blushing a hint of red and Chasse was a few shades darker. "Lets take a walk and just stop when we feel like it." "OK." The two walked for a while until they came to a grassy clearing. "Kre?" "Hmm."

"Do you think we should tell my parents now and just brace the punishment?" "Yeah lets get this over with." Both boys packed up there stuff and started to the castle.

"Mom...Dad can we talk to you about something?" " Come in you two what do you need?

"Well.." Both boys looked at each other and swallowed the lumps forming in there thoughts. "What would you guys say if we were dating? Metaphorically." "Chasse... We wouldn't care right John, we would support it. RIGHT JOHN?

"You two aren't dating right?" "Well dad we kinda are." Chasse stepped in front of Kre so he wouldn't get hurt. "Sweety we support you all the way. Right John?" "This ...this yes I support them all the way but ahh." "But what dad?" "Ahh you are my son and Kre's like a son to me so this will take a little getting use to."

"Have you told your parents Kre?" "Umm no. We wanted to tell you guys first because my dad not that accepting." "That is very understandable. Once your ready to tell him I would like to come as well for the protection of both of you." "Thank you sir."

A/n what ya think?! Tell me Please ill give u a cookie if you do.


	4. Chapter 4

_Black tides_

_Chapter 4 Disclaimer...__**No I dont own anything!**_

"What do you mean I know? What do I know?" Chasse had the look on his face that Kalona gets when someone asks her a math problem. Kre looked over at him and saw he wasn't lying not one bit."

"You really don't know do you?" Chasse shook his head No. "Well Chasse the feeling is...it's mutual." Chasse's eye's widened in surprise as he heard Kre's confession.

"Really you feel the same.?" "Yeah I do I've felt that way for a while now but you were with my sister soo that would be weird to go after my sister's boyfriend." "You kinda sound upset." Chasse said a bit confused. "No no I just never in a million year thought this would happen ever. I guess you could say I'm revealed." "Oh yeah me two."

They both sat in a sweet silence enjoying each others company until night fell and they could barely see each other. "We need to head back or our parents will be very mad." Chasse nodded in agreement as he started to pack up.

As Kre was riding back to his home his mind was racing trying to figure out how to tell his dad. He took the long way home but he still ended up home too soon. "Hello nephew how was you're day?" "Good thank you uncle." Kre walked up the steps to his room and sat on his bed until he decided to call Chasse the only one who would understand.

Chasse just walked in his room when his phone rang. "Hello?" "Chasse it's me. Can we talk a little?" Kre's voice rang through the phone as well known as Chasse's own father's "Sure what's wrong? "Well we need to tell our parents whether we like it or not and you know how bad my dad is." "I know I know lets talk more tomorrow. I'm really tired." "Yeah me two night babe." "Night!"

They both fell asleep pretty happy but with a slight worry in their minds. The thought _**What will my parent's think?**_ Rang through their mind's as they slept.

Kre got up at7:00am to leave unnoticed. He was noticed by his sister Snowowl. "Where are you going Kre? You are never up this early." Kre stooped dead in his tracks. "I umm I was going out why?" " I'm your sister and I wanna know stuff gosh." Snow went in to the kitchen to get her morning meal.

"Yeah sorry sis but I gotta go. Bye!" "What ever." Kre packed a small traveling bag and left for Chasse's house.

Chasse was siting outside on a fence post shooting arrows on a near by dummy. "Hey Chasse." "Morning Kre. You're never up this early why?" "Because I wonted to see you" Kre said simply. "Aww how sweet. So what do you wont to do today?" "Well I thought we could go for a walk and talk a little." "OK How about in a hour.?"

"Absolutely! Umm can we get something to eat I left pretty fast." Kre said sheepishly. "Yeah come on Kaycee made Cheese burgers."

Both boys were still hurt but could still go on there normal days. The battle they Indore was harsh but the Horde never shy's away from battle even if it's a loosing battle.

As they walked in to the castle they were swarmed by the aroma of Kaycee's one of a kind cheese burger's. "Wow you sister sure makes good smelling burgers." 'I know right come on lets get good seats before everyone fills in." They went to the dinning hall and found two seats side by side near the end of the main table.

The King and queen sat at the head of the table. Kaycee and Kalona walked in to the room with a big try of Cheese burgers. "Hello Kre. How are you today?" "I'm good miss. Marey." They all ate in peace. Chasse and Kre finished fairly quick.

"May we be excused?" "You may." Chasse gathered his things for the day and both boy went off for there walk.

"So how do you think we should tell our parents Kre?" "I really don't know Chasse I wont to tell your parents but I don't' wont my dad to know. You know how he gets." "Yeah I do we could tell my parents first and see how they react you know. I really don't care what they think were still be together no matter what. Right?"

"Of course because I..I Really love you Chasse always have." " I.. The feelings mutual Kre" Kre was blushing a hint of red and Chasse was a few shades darker. "Lets take a walk and just stop when we feel like it." "OK." The two walked for a while until they came to a grassy clearing. "Kre?" "Hmm."

"Do you think we should tell my parents now and just brace the punishment?" "Yeah lets get this over with." Both boys packed up there stuff and started to the castle.

"Mom...Dad can we talk to you about something?" " Come in you two what do you need?

"Well.." Both boys looked at each other and swallowed the lumps forming in there thoughts. "What would you guys say if we were dating? Metaphorically." "Chasse... We wouldn't care right John, we would support it. RIGHT JOHN?

"You two aren't dating right?" "Well dad we kinda are." Chasse stepped in front of Kre so he wouldn't get hurt. "Sweety we support you all the way. Right John?" "This ...this yes I support them all the way but ahh." "But what dad?" "Ahh you are my son and Kre's like a son to me so this will take a little getting use to."

"Have you told your parents Kre?" "Umm no. We wanted to tell you guys first because my dad not that accepting." "That is very understandable. Once your ready to tell him I would like to come as well for the protection of both of you." "Thank you sir."

A/n what ya think?! Tell me Please ill give u a cookie if you do.


	5. Chapter 5

Black tides

Chapter 5 Disclaimer... Hey if I owned anything from blizzard I'd be loaded, sadly I'm not soo.. :)

A/N if you commented on the last chap here's your cookie!

Both boys ran up stairs to Kaycee and Kalona's room to tell them the good news. "That's awesome you guys." Kaycee said looking up from the book she was reading. "Yeah it really is." Kalona said in her upside down state. Sis, can I ask you something?" "Yeah what?" "Why the heck are you upside down?" "Why are you right side up?" Kalona said with a grin on her face.

"Ahh there's no fighting with her." "Nope." Kre shook his head at Kalona while laughing "C'mon Chasse let's get going." "OK, See you guys later." Kalona sighed in annoyance. "What?" Chasse looked at her truly confused. "How many times do we have to tell you Dummy's WE..ARE..NOT...GUYS! I am obviously a petite pretty girl." "Oh okay I'm sorry pretty girl." Chasse said laughing in between words at Kalona's determination.

Later that evening Chasse and Kre spent the night out side and talked about how and when to tell Kre's overpowering dad.

"We got to go Kre It's getting late." "Yeah I know. See you tomorrow." Kre leaned over and gave Chasse a quick kiss before he left. On the way back to the castle all Chasse could think about was how to tell Kre's dad.

"Hello sweety. How was your night?" "Good, Mom. Yours?" "Good." Chasse walked up the stars to his room for a good nights sleep. The nights sounds were very calming and lulled Chasse to an easy sleep.

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp

"Ahh well it's morning I guess." Chasse got up and went trough his normal routine of put clothes on, brush teeth, brush hair, put hair in a pony tail, get breakfast.

"Morning, Bro." "Hi, Kalona. Wheres Kaycee?" "She went somewhere." "Oh thank you for the precise answer." "Your welcome." Chasse grabbed some food and ate as fast as he could to get out side. "Dude, slow down. Not like the worlds gonna leave." "Yeah your right, Kalona."

Chasse finished and went out side to find Kre. "Chasse I think I wanna tell my family today." "OK well lets." "I'm scared what he'll say ya know?" "Yeah I know babe but we have to." "Yeah lets get this over with." "alright."

they walked to Kre's house in silence until they reached the doors. "Your sure?" "Yes lets just finish this thing and what ever he says I don't care because I love you." "Aww Kre you know a million orcs cant separate us."

Kre knocked on the door timidly. A tall Blood elf man answered the door. "Son why are you back? I thought you two were going hunting." "Dad there's some thing we need to tell you and mom."

"Kre I'm working" "Dad please let me tell you this." "Fine!" "Linda! our son and his friend wanna talk to us." Kre's mom came down the steps waring a blue gown. "Hello dear." "OK what is it.?" Kre's dad about spat the question out.

"Da..Dad I'm In a relationship." "Ok. Why is this so important to bring you friend and interrupt me during work?" "No sir listen to what he has to say." "Only because your the prince. What is it kre? Did you get someone pregnant?"

Kre went wide eyed at that. "No no no Dad its not at all that.. Umm I'm in a relationship with..with...prince Chasse." Kre sort of whispered that last part.

"What son? Did I hear you right? You are dating who?" Chasse shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Honey that's great." Kre's mom said with a big smile on her Elvin face. "No No NO!. My son will not be some GAY FA***!" Kre's dad stood up grabbed Kre's mom's wrist, throwing her to the side.

Then he headed straight for his son. "I forbid you ever being around HIM! You are not gay or bi you will marry a girl and this will teach you your lesson!" Kre's dad brought up his fist covered in a metal glove to hit his son. But before he made contact with his son Chasse pushed him aside and took the full punch.

"CHASSE!" Kre ran over to Chasse's side to help. "You Father less child.!" Kre growled "You are not my father. No you are now my target." Chasse looked up from his haze to see Kre rush over to his dad with a fully poisoned dagger in hand.

(Slice) Kre stabbed his dad in the side not far enough to kill him.Kre's dad jumped over what was in his way and ran out an open door escaping death at the hands of his son. "Mom, are you alright?" Kre was siting beside her with complete concern on his face.

"I'm fine, my arm just hurts. I'm going to call the king and get his help. Go help Chasse." "Alright." Kre walked over to where Chasse was leaning against the wall. "Chasse, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" "It's not your fault and I'm fine just need some rest and I kinda think I have some broken ribs."

"Wouldn't surprise me he hits hard." "Found that out." Kre stayed beside Chasse even when the king came and took him to the royal infirmary. The king had a extra bed set up in Chasse's room for Kre knowing he wouldn't leave. That night the king sent out a search party for Kre's dad. Chasse and Kre slept peacefully knowing this and letting the sounds of nature lull them to sleep

**A/N... So how was it? I was like a writing machine on this chapter. Tell me what ya think**

**Thanks to...xXSassyBratXx For ya know stuff. :)  
**


End file.
